Sega All-Star Fight Club
is an Japanese-American crossover fighting video game. It is developed by Sonic Team and published by , being released for Sega Orion on May TBDth, 2021. Synopsis When a tournament held by a figure known as the Gamemaster ends up uniting numerous Sega heroes in order to TBD. Characters Playable *'/Sonic the Hedgehog/' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'/Knuckles the Echidna/' (voiced by Dave Boat) - TBD *'/Amy Rose/' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - TBD *'Edwin the Mole' (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - TBD *'Alaska the Coyote' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Brawler the Porcupine' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD *'/Alex Kidd/' (voiced by Scott Porter) - TBD *'/Nights/' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - TBD *'/Ulala/' (voiced by Cherami Leigh) - TBD *'/Axel Stone/' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'/Blaze Fielding/' (voiced by Tara Platt) - TBD *'/Bahn/' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - TBD *'/Candy/' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - TBD *'/AiAi/' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'/Billy Hatcher/' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD *'Amigo' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Ecco' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'/Tembo the Badass Elephant/' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD *'Ren Amamiya/Joker' (voiced by Xander Mobus) - TBD *'Morgana' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - TBD *'/Catherine/' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Guitar Warrior' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'/Eclipse/' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal if male and Cindy Robinson if female) - TBD **'Caesar' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD **'Cleo' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Gilius Thunderhead' (voiced by Brad Garrett) - TBD *'Ax Battler' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'Tyris Flare' (voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) - TBD *'Centurion' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Taxi representative' * Unlockable *'Shadow the Hedgehog' (voiced by Sam Witwer) - TBD *'Silver the Hedgehog' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Blaze the Cat' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD *'Vector the Crocodile' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD * *'Ryuji Sakamoto/Skull' (also voiced by Max Mittelman) - TBD *'Ann Takamaki/Panther' (voiced by Erika Harlacher) - TBD *'Yusuke Kitagawa/Fox' (also voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Makoto Niijima/Queen' (also voiced by Cherami Leigh) - TBD *'Futaba Sakura/Oracle' (also voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD *'Haru Okumura/Noir' (voiced by Xanthe Huynh) - TBD *'Goro Akechi/Crow' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - TBD * Villains Playable *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Wizeman the Wicked' (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - TBD *'Neff' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Death Adder' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Non-playable *'The Gamemaster' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - a TBD cosmic being who has assembled a massive tournament to show TBD. *'Black Doom' (voiced by Sean Schemmel) - TBD * Assistants *'Cream the Rabbit' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Rouge the Bat' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - TBD *'E-123 Omega' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Marine the Raccoon' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Espio the Chameleon' (also voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Charmy Bee' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Orbot and Cubot' (voiced by Jess Harnell and also by Tom Kenny, respectively) - TBD * *'Reela' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * *'Athena' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Gameplay Arenas Trivia Category:Video games Category:Sega Category:Sonic Team Category:Sega Orion Category:T Category:PEGI 12 Category:2021 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas